dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 6
, known in America as 'Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, is the third film to be branded under the title of Dragon Ball Z and the sixth overall Dragon Ball movie. It was originally shown in Japanese at the "Toei Anime Fair" film festival, premiering as part of an Akira Toriyama-themed triple feature titled Toriyama Akira: The World (with the other two features also being films based on works by Toriyama). Summary Prelude Somewhere in the vast cosmos of space an unidentified flying object soaring through the universe, illustrating its descent onto the peaceful planet of Earth. Kulilin pails water from a beautiful flowing river on a camping trip along with Oolong and Bulma. Kulilin then returns to their campsite as Bulma and Oolong continue to watch their food. Oolong continues to care for the flames by blowing onto the flame to fan the flames, keeping it from burning out. Oolong accidentally breathes in the smoke from the flames and happens to have stained his nose with the char, as Kulilin and Bulma laugh. Oolong with tears from the wipes off the char with his arm, smudging the stain across his face worsening the original stain. Oolong notices the char on his nose and attempts to wipe it off with his arm, accidentally smudging the stain across his face. Son Gohan finally arrives and greets, arriving with a safari apparel and an enormous backpack, perturbing them all. A perturbed Oolong asks Gohan on his choice of wardrobe and Gohan responds that it was his mother’s overprotective nature where she recommended he come neat and tidy if Gohan went on the camping trip. Oolong responds explaining to Gohan his odd clothing is overcompensation and begins to question his mother’s idea. A confounded Bulma notices the enormous backpack and asks him what he brought inside of it, in which Gohan responds with glee announcing the items his mother packed for him. The Forest Fire and the Dragon Balls Nightfall hits as an object begins to descend from space creating an enormous explosion in the distance creating an enormous crater filled with smoke. The crash greatly impacted the terrain causing trees to break. One of the branches begins to set on fire creating a widespread flame as it continues to grow. Back in the camp Kulilin and his friends continue to sleep inside of their tents, as the flames continue to grow he wakes from his sleep and checks the outside of his tent realizing the enormous flames consuming the forest, yelling “Fire”, causing Bulma to come out of her tent to scream. The fire continues to grow larger forcing animals to evacuate from their homes. Bulma tries to find the upwind to escape with Oolong, while Kulilin turns to Gohan and asks him if he can assist him by knocking the flames with their ‘’ki’’. Gohan and Kulilin run inside the forest that has turned into an inferno and run to extinguish the flames with their ki blowing away debris and flames from the forest enough to allow animals to escape the burning inferno. Deep in the forest a dragon has its tail stuck beneath a burning trunk, as one of the trees give weight and almost falls onto the dragon. In the nick of time Son Gohan lifts the enormous falling tree and assists the dragon, allowing the dragon to escape. Afterwards Kulilin and Gohan continue to uses their ki to extinguish the fire until the fire is fully extinguished leaving the forest a wasteland and a shell of its former self. Bulma still shaken from the fire asserts that she was unsure what would’ve happened to them. They notice that the animals have lost their home in the process of the flames, as the company continues to sympathize with the animals Kulilin brainstorms and asks for Bulma if she has her [Dragon Radar so they can begin to collect the Dragon Balls. Kulilin, Gohan and Bulma begin their hunt for the Dragon Balls across the earth landing them into dangerous situations, meeting with their comrades Tenshinhan and Chaoz. Back in the burned over forest they summon Shenron after collecting all of the Dragonballs, emitting a luster through the heavens as the enormous dragon is summoned. Haiya Dragon attempts to fight against Shenron and is called to recede from his attack. Shenron responds by cracking his gigantic whiskers and almost hits Haiya Dragon until Son Gohan intervenes trying to diffuse the situation. After Sheron's patience runs out he roars and asks them for their wish, Gohan wishes for the dragon to restore the forest the way it was before. A simple matter for Shenron he uses his wish-granting capabilities to restore the forest. The Invaders and the Shinseiju Unbeknownst to our heroes, the fire was started by a space probe landing. The next morning in the original crash site a small beeping emerges from the crater, from the debris the space probe begins to scout the area. The probe continues to analyze the area sending the information of planet back to its headquarters outside in space. In the vast ocean of space Amond reports to his superior Tullece that there is still signs of life on planet Earth. Tullece responds in shock telling him that its inconceivable, because Kakarotto was sent to the form to rid the area from all lifeforms long ago. As his forces emerge the planet, Tullece marvels at the beauty of the planet. Amond continues his report telling him that the Earth's soil is suitable for growing the Shinseiju tree. Back at Gokū's house both he and Gohan are taking a hot bath. In the barrel the Gokū and Gohan have a contest in who can hold their breath the longest underwater to Chi-Chi's joy. As Chi-Chi continues to place more longs underneath something approaches her slowly. Chi-Chi begins to hear the threatening horned dragon come closer, meanwhile Gohan and Gokū continue to play, while Chi-Chi checks on the intruder terrified to know that she was encountered by Haiya Dragon. Moments after Chi-Chi scolds her son for becoming a delinquent, and continues to denigrate him and associating these traits being the result in Gohan's association to Gokū's friends. Gokū tries to intervene telling her that she's a being a bit harsh on him. As Chi-Chi begins to calm down, Gohan asks if he can keep Haiya Dragon, but Chi-Chi refuses and tells him to send it back to the mountains. As sun begins to set Gohan tries to send Haiya Dragon back to the mountains. From the trees Gokū whispers to Gohan telling him to come over. Gokū takes him to a cave in the forest and shows it to his son. In the cave Gokū makes a home for Haiya Dragon but tells him to keep it a secret between them both. Elsewhere Yamcha is flying a new aircraft with Pu'ar bragging that he bought it with a 15-year loan, from his publicized fame he garnered from the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. Yamcha continues exhilarated to show it off to his friends. Yamcha begins to sense a powerful ki enough to distract him, Piccolo during his training in the waterfalls senses the enormous ki breaking his deep meditation. Piccolo notes that for a period he has sensed an ominous ki. The ominous ki comes from the crater in where the space probe landed, from Amond who has been concentrating his ki for his Planet Bomb. The attack crates a fissure followed by an enormous explosion, enough to reach the skies hitting Yamcha's new aircraft causing the craft to combust. Afterwards Daiz tosses the seed inside the fissure to begin planting the Shinseiju. Meanwhile, back in Mount Paozu Gohan and Haiya Dragon continue have fun until being called for supper by his father ending their play date. Gohan promises to return later, Haiya Dragon begins to sense the growth of the Shinseiju. The Shinseiju begins to sprout expeditiously as it begins to emerge from the ground. In the Afterlife North Kaiō begins to sense the presence of the Shinseiju and begins to worry on his planet. Back on the Corps Spaceship Tullece begins to relish in the growth of the Shinseiju is all thanks to Gokū leaving the planet unharmed. As the sun begins to set the Shinseiju continues to grow towering at a rapid-pace as the roots begins to infest and destroy the local agriculture, even canyons and mountainous terrain begins to crumble due to the enormous growth of the Shinseiju. As nightfalls the Shinseiju instantaneously grows towering the largest structures and largest tress on the planet. By morning the Shinseiju has finally fully sprouted. Invasion of the Space Crusher Corps Back at Gokū's house the entire Dragon Team drop by, in his visit Yamcha tells his friends about the loss of his 15-year loan, angering Bulma due to his impulsive financial decisions. As they continue to talk Haiya Dragon returns angering Chi-Chi, as he tries to give an explanation to his mother, Gokū tells her not to worry about it. Outside Haiya Dragon tries to show Gohan the Shinseiju but Gohan sends him to the cave, as Haiya Dragon continues his attempt to convince him to go on his back but Gohan refuses and sends him away. Gokū is contacted by North Kaiō telepathically. North Kaiō warns him that a tree called the Shinseiju has taken root across the entire planet. Kaiō explains to Gokū that only gods are allowed to eat the fruit of this tree in which it bears fruit until it has sucked all the nourishment out of the soil. Gokū asks him how much time do they have, but is told that it is too late to counter its imminent effects. Elsewhere the Space Crusher Corps continue to watch the fruit ripe explaining the effects of the consumption of the fruit. They begin to note their motives of using the fruits effects to empower themselves to become invincible and the strongest in universe that even Freeza will be easilly defeated to allow Tullece to become the Emperor of the Universe. Amond congratulates their victory because of the effects of the fruit. Tullece disagrees and tells them that it's all possible because of the foolish nature of Kakarot, who failed to eliminate the lifeforms. Gokū continues to explain the new danger of the Shinseiju, and tells them that if they unite they should be able to eliminate the Shinseiju. The Dragon Team pledges to eliminate the Shinseiju. As the forests have already withered the Dragon Team return to site of the Shinseiju. The Dragon Team use a cooperation attack each of them using their signature attacks to eliminate the tree, but even with all the power of our heroes they are unable to affect the Shinseiju, to their shock and horror. Kulilin recommends they try using more ki but Yamcha tells him its meaningless as they cannot attack the roots without blowing the Earth to bits. Gokū senses an ominous ki above them and flies above to investigate along with the other members of the Dragon Team. What concludes the investigation is the discovery of invaders that is followed by a confrontation. Amond as the acting leader informs them that nothing can destroy the Shinseiju tree. As the individuals each have high amount of ki enough to scare the likes of Tenshinhan and other members of the Dragon Team, Gokū asks if they're the ones who planted the tree. Daiz promises to them that if they intend to get in the way of their goals they will be killed. Yamcha accuses them of being responsible for the destruction of his car and promises to get revenge. Meanwhile Gohan is back at Haiya Dragon's cave looking for his friend unable to find him. After finding Haiya Dragon Gohan finally gets on him and decides to join the battlefield. A Battle for the Earth Begins As the confrontation continues the Dragon Team strike and begin their battle with the Tullece Space Crusher Corps. All of them using the Zanzōken to spread out. Chaoz and Tenshinhan start their battle against Lakasei both using a Cooperation Kikōha as he lunges at them using acrobatics the blast makes direct contact resulting in him fissioning his brother Rezun to avoid the impact of the blast. The surprise attack catches Tenshinhan and Chaoz knocking them both by surprise. In response Tenshinhan uses the Taiyōken blinding the twin brothers. Meanwhile on ground zero, Kulilin braces himself in his bout against the largest member Amond and prepares his Kienzan. Amond unimpressed with Kulilin's Kienzan uses his Rotation Disc Technique that clashes enough to repel both attacks at their respective users. Amond becomes bothered but Kulilin becomes worries after his opponent being impervious to his strongest attack. Elsewhere Yamcha engages Kakao with his signature Sōkidan. The technique happens to startle Kakao and forces him to stop his advancement, the Sōkidan lands on Kakao hitting him with direct contact creating an enormous explosion. From the debris Kakao is unaffected because of his impervious Cyborg Body emerging from the dust cloud using the Cosmic Attack directly goring Yamcha. The twon continue to exchange blows, as Kakao begins to get the upper hand forces Yamcha to retreat with the Zanzōken, but is intercepted by Kakao with his rocket propulsion and gores him into the ground defeating him. As Kakao looks down on Yamcha, Gokū uses a Kikōha protect his friend from Kakao. Gokū continues his fight with Daiz and is engaged by both Kakao and Daiz's Meteor Ball. Gokū shoots two Kikōha at Kakao and Daiz creating two massive explosions. Elsewhere Chaoz is on the run from one of the Beanz twins continues to barrage him with Continuous Kikōha each of them hitting their target. Chaoz is knocked senseless and one of the twins uses his Gemini Shot to finish him off, but his attack stifled by Gohan's Kikōha. From the skies Gohan descends from Haiya Dragon and uses his Masenkō on him defeating his opponent. Back in the Corps Spaceship, Tullece acknowledges Gohan's strength, concluding that he is a Saiyan. The twin returns with a fierce attack and uses his Gemini Shot and clashes with Gohan's Masenkō. The two Kikōha clash neutralizing both of them with an intense explosion. Gohan uses this to blindsight the opponent with the Air Dance Collision. Tullece Joins the Battlefield After defeating his opponent Gohan searches for Haiya Dragon within the blast, until bumping into Tullece. Gohan looks up and mistakes Tullece for his father. Tullece begins to explain that he and his father are low-class Saiyans and begins to observe Gohan. Tullece concludes his investigation with the use of his Scouter that Gohan has the battle power of 10,000. Gohan asks for his name and Tullece introduces him offering him if he is interested in roaming through space to destroy planets they desired. Promising the pleasantries and desires that the universe has to offer. Gohan rejects his offer and attempts to strike Tullece but is easily stopped by his strength. Tullece explains to refuse to fight a fellow Saiyan as they are a last of their species. But begins to bend Gohan's fist back hyperextending the wrist to cause him pain. Tullece continues his attempts to recruit him and tells him that the planet soon will be dilapidated and points out that he's better off joining his ranks. Behind him Tullece senses a power of 18,000 and is encountered by Piccolo. Piccolo tells him to lay his hands off of Gohan and Tullece politely declines angering Piccolo. Piccolo lunges at Tullece, allowing Tullece to observe Piccolo and uses Piccolo's connection with Gohan against him by tossing him before his strike allowing Tullece to get the upper hand, using the Zanzōken to Kikōha Piccolo on the back, defeating him and Gohan. Tullece continues his attack on attack and stomps on his back, and continues to belittle Gohan for not fitting the way of his Saiyan heritage. Attack of the Great Monkey Tullece uses a Power Ball and tosses it at the sky to allow Gohan to become aware of his Saiyan heritage. After the dispersing of the Power Ball else Gokū is alarmed at the unusual light source. Tullece then forces Gohan to look at the Power Ball to transform into a Great Monkey. Gokū runs to his location and pleas with his son not to look into the Power Ball recognizing it, but is too late as Gohan has already set his eyes on it. After he continues his metamorphous Tullece destroys the Power Ball with a Kikōha. As Gohan has fully transformed Gokū continues to rush towards his son, until being attacked by Cooperation Kikōha from Daiz and Kakao hitting Gokū with its full impact. In the impact Gokū uses a Barrier to neutralize the blasts, garnering the attention of his transformed son. Gokū angered confronts them and uses a Double Kikōha. After finishing his battle with Daiz and Kakao he is faced with battling against his fully-transformed son. Gokū tries to reason with his son but to no avail and is forced of using Kaiōken to escape the amazing agility of his son's transformed state. Great Monkey Gohan eventually strikes down his father giving joy to Tullece relishing in his Saiyan heritage's violent practices, promising to take care after his son. Piccolo then reemerges from defeat and tells Gokū to cut his tail off, but is struck down the Great Monkey, angering Tullece for his interference. Tullece uses a Kikōha to incapacitate Piccolo strong enough to create an enormous explosion that engulfs Gohan in his Great Monkey transformation, with enough force to cause him to fall over into an underground cavern. As both Gokū and Gohan fall into a spring the battle continues as Gohan emerges from the deep trenches continuing his rampage by crushing his father in his grip. Tullece descends from the top to continue to watch Gokū squirm. Haiya Dragon intervenes in his rampage by calming Gohan. After seeing this Tullece becomes bothered over one of his own kind showing pity towards lower life forms, Gokū denounces both his and his son's Saiyan heritage, resulting in Tullece using a Kikōha from the Fingertips on Haiya Dragon to prove otherwise. This infuriates Gohan and directs his attack against Tullece. Tullece is bothered that he was unable to convey his point and unleashes the Kill Driver to kill Gohan. But Gokū uses severs his tail with the Kienzan to return him to normal in the nick of time so the attack misses Gohan. Gokū catches his son before falling. Gohan tells his father to promise him that he'll save the planet. Gokū doesn't think he can save the planet but promises to protect him and put an end to Tullece. Final Battle verus the Space Crusher Corps The Shinseiju continues to sprout its final roots, as the effects of the tree begin to show. Gokū and Tullece finally have a long-awaited showdown as the two exchange words. But before they can begin their battle Tullece's Space Crushers intervene and request to deal with him. Gokū tells them to get out of his way but is quickly rushed by the Space Crusher Corps and they begin trading fists. Gokū dominates over the entire platoon weaving through the fists and attacks as Tullece watches. Tullece continues to spectate but is attacked by Piccolo's Strecthing Arm grabbing Tullece but fails two attacks on him resulting in him being dominated in hand-to-hand combat by Tullece. After Piccolo collapses he lures an advancement from Tullece and uses the Makankōsappō from up close. Tullece is completely unaffected by Mankōsappō to Piccolo's surprise. Tullece uses a Kikōha to defeat him thrice. Gokū continues his battles with the Space Crusher and defeats them all with single-blows imbued with the Kaiōken killing them. Final Battle versus Tullece After his defeat of Piccolo, Tullece offers Gokū that if he were to submit he'd allow him and his kid to join him in his cohorts. Gokū and Tullece's one-on-one showdown begins Tullece informs Gokū that he has eaten the fruit of Shinseiju, and notes the differences in their powers, in which fails to deter Gokū. The two begin their battle where to Tullece's surprise Gokū reaches the battle power of 30,000, enough to startle him. Gokū rushes and strikes him forcing Tullece to take their battle in the air where Gokū out maneuvers Tullece's physical blows, and senses that Gokū's battle power continues to grow, and Gokū has Tullece on the ropes. However, the fruit of the Shinseiju has finally developed and notices as in his retreat in the interior of the Shinseiju. Tullece spots spots one of the fruits, and picks it, taking one bite. Giving enough power for Tullece to quickly turn the tables on Gokū. Tullece begins with nailing Gokū with a powerful punch and using his Rock Crusher following it with a powerful Double Axe Handle enough to send him beneath the Shinseiju causing Gokū to hit a ledge as he continues to fall. Tullece uses a Continuous Kikōha from his arm that precisely hit Gokū. Gokū regroups from his assault and uses Kaiōken times ten to fight against Tullece. Tullece in the air outmaneuvers his opponent and elbows him and gives a merciless beating that involve powerful strikes. As Gokū lays defeated Tullece places stomps on Gokū's head, in dominance telling him to ask for forgiveness. But Gokū still doesn't accept defeat and continues to denounce his Saiyan heritage angering Tullece. Tullece uses a Continuous Kikōha pelting Gokū at close-range to unconsciousness. As he lays incapacitated his allies tell Gokū to use the Genki Dama on him. The words of Yamcha and Piccolo wake Gokū from unconsciousness and professes that he doesn't have enough power left. As he hears the support of his friends Gokū turns himself to fight once again invigorated by their words. Tullece returns to the interior of the Shinseiju and is confronted by the Dragon Team as they come to Gokū's aid. As they take on Tullece, Gokū begins to form a Genki Dama, but the Earth barely has any energy left. Tullece senses Gokū's ki and begins his fight against the Dragon Team exchanging blows with Piccolo, followed by Yamcha, Kulilin, Chaoz and Tenshinhan. As Gokū continues to generate ki for the Genki Dama, each members of the Dragon Team are defeated by single blows. As a last resort Gokū creates a Genki Dama and tosses it to Tullece clashing with the Calamity Blaster completely overpower his Genki Dama allowing Tullece's attack to hit Gokū, incapacitating him. All hopes seems lost after the defeat of the Genki Dama. The Shinseiju's effects have come full circle as all the nutrients of the planet have been fully drained by the fruits. Energy from the Shinseiju suddenly flows into Gokū and the Genki Dama is complete. A battered Gokū musters the strength to stand and prepare for his final clash with Tullece. Gokū reaches the interior of the Shinseiju and confronts Tullece for one last final showdown. As Gokū and Tullece each use their final attack. Gokū's Solar Powered Genki Dama overwhelms Tullece's ki attack and hits him head on, sending him flying through the Shinseiju killing him. The massive Genki Dama also destroys the Shinseiju and its energy is returned to Earth. Aftermath Alternate Story In the movie, the Dragon Team faces a new threat that starts with the burning of a forest, caused by the impact of a cosmic object, in which Gohan and Kulilin rescue the forest animals and a small dragon named Icarus. Although they are able to restore the forest to its normal state with the Dragon Balls, Icarus does not return and stays with Gohan, much to Chi-Chi's fury. Gokū then shows a nearby cave to let Gohan keep the dragon with him. Later, the cosmic object that crashed and caused the forest fire earlier reveals itself to be a probe, and shortly thereafter, the Earth is visited by an unfriendly group of aliens under the leadership of a Saiyan. Upon arriving, they plant a seed which grows the Shinseiju, a plant that sucks the life of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert. At North Kaiō's request, Gokū, Kulilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaoz investigate and try to destroy the Tree, but they are unsuccessful. They are then confronted by the aliens whilst their leader watches from inside the spaceship. Eventually, Kulilin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaoz are defeated by the aliens, with only Gokū remaining as the one who can hold his own against them. During the ensuing battle, Chaoz is rescued by Gohan, who had just arrived, and demonstrates his incredible fighting skills by easily taking out Lakasei. He is then encountered by the aliens' leader Tullece, a Saiyan who bears a striking resemblance to Gokū. Tullece gives Gohan a choice to either join him or die. Gohan refuses to join Tullece, and is saved in time thanks to the arrival of Piccolo. However, Tullece ambushes and blasts him from behind, having Gohan where he wants him, he notices Gohan's regrown tail and creates an artificial moon, forcibly turning Gohan into a Giant Monkey and sets him on Gokū, who is almost crushed to death in Gohan's hand until Icarus arrives and calms Gohan down. But when Tullece attacks Icarus, Gohan is angered and turns on Tullece, who fires an attack at Gohan. Before the attack can make contact, Gokū manages to cut his son's tail off and restore him to normal. Cradling the little one in his arms, Gokū threatens Tullece. Angry and impressed at the same time, Tullece sets his henchmen on Gokū, who uses the Kaiōken and makes quick work of them while Piccolo unsuccessfully fights Tullece again. Gokū and Tullece then fight, with Gokū having the upper hand, until Tullece pushes his power further by eating a fruit from the Shinseiju. With his new power, Tullece dominates Gokū and beats him to the point that he is no longer able to fight, even with the use of the Kaiōken x10 (x20 in the FUNimation Dub). Slowly recovering while Tullece is distracted by the rest of the Dragon Team, whom he brutally dispatches, Gokū decides to use the Genki Dama. Despite gaining energy from the living, he is not able to attack Tullece as he counterattacks with the Calamity Blaster, neutralizing Gokū's Genki Dama. Unable to gather more energy from living beings, Gokū decides to steal energy from inside the Shinseiju itself. Eventually successful in creating the Genki Dama, Gokū sees his opportunity, and fires it straight into Tullece, who is carried up the trunk of the Shinseiju and destroyed along with the Tree when the Genki Dama explodes. With the terror now over, the Dragon Team return to their normal lives once again. Edited Version The Saban dub also released the movie as a three-episode TV special, editing out bloody/violent scenes, covering up Gohan after he lost his clothes from transforming into a Giant Monkey, and an infamous scene where Tullece, who originally held Gohan by his face to force him to transform in the uncut movie, ends up holding the boy by his arms. The Tree of Might: Part 1 :'''Release date: November 15, 1997 The Tree of Might: Part 2 :Release date: November 22, 1997 The Tree of Might: Part 3 :Release date: November 22, 1997 Music Original Score FUNimation Soundtrack Reception Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timeline,Akira Toriyama Super Interview after Gokū arrived on planet Namekku and before his battle with Freeza.Daizenshuu 6 References Navigation Category:TV Specials Category:Movies